Fun times
by Anonymoususer3426
Summary: Applejack and Raph are in a relationship, and just discovered something that'll it even better. Oneshot. Anthro. Tickle fic. Rate T for suggestive scenes and possible sex.


"I'm scared..."

"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"O-okay."

Anthro Applejack and Raph stepped into the shower together. They had got back from swimming, so Applejack had an orange bikini, and Raph had black shorts with flames. He blushed.

"You're beautiful..."

"Aw shucks..."

"Like, with your hair down, too."

"Mmm. You're hair's nice..." She ran her hand through his jet black hair.

"So soft..."

Raph sighed and traced her face lovingly.

"Why do I have you?"

"Hm?"

"How'd I get such a hot...good looking...awesome...girlfriend like you?"

"Your magnetic personality? Or...it's because you're so sexy..."

He shivered as she kissed his neck softly.

"Just enjoy..." Applejack started washing his hair. Raph smiled as she cleaned his face.

"You can do me next," she purred.

"Y-yeah..."

She traced small circles on his stomach as he chuckled.

"Stohop thahat..."

"Whatever you say."

Applejack lathered soap on most of his body. She stopped and scribbled the soap under his arm.

"Hehehehey!" Raph giggled and flinched.

"Cootchie coo," she teased.

"Noooo." He stepped back.

"Sorry..."

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you..." Raph cleaned her off and turned off the shower. Once they were dry, they changed, went into the bed, and started having a heavy makeout session. Applejack sneakily brushed under his arm again. Raph giggled.

"Why...why are you doing that?"

"It's funny."

"No...you're weird...hehehehey! Nohohot there!" He squirmed as she lightly scratched his toe.

"Want to explain why I never knew you were ticklish?"

"I-I didn't know I still was! I mean, my brothers and I would get into tickle fights all the time. I didn't think this would follow me years later...and uh, your fingernails make it worse, y'know." Raph looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Raphie. I didn't know..."

"It's okay...better you than my brothers..." He sighed with a depressed look.

"Don't be sad!" Applejack sang. She furiously scribbled under his arms. He started laughing loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHA OKAHAHAHAHAY I'M NOHOHOHOHOT SAD ANYMOHOHOHOHORE!" Raph curled up in a defensive position.

"Sure about that?" Applejack gripped his foot.

"Nonononono! Don't even-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAPLEJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! IT'S TOOHOOHOOHOO MUCH!"

"Okay, I'm done." She released him and he ducked away from her.

"Hee...hee...not...cool..."

"Oh yes it was~"

"You ticklish?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. NO MERCY!" Raph tackled AJ and pinned her.

"Let's try here." He nuzzled her neck as she giggled lightly.

"Or...here!" He tickled her stomach.

"Rahahahahahaphie! Thahahat's my worse spohohohot!"

"Is it?" Raph started counting her ribs one by one.

"Eeheeheehee nohohohoho..."

"Hey," he whispered. "What if...I gave you...a raspberry?"

"A...what?" She cocked her head.

He answered by blowing a raspberry into her belly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAPHIIIIIE!" Applejack squealed.

"Okay...I'll stop..." He pouted.

"That...was..."

"Nice? Fun? Cool? A good feeling?"

"...y-yeah..." She blushed.

"That's what I thought."

"Have you ever had a raspberry?" She asked.

"No, my plastron usually protects me," Raph noted.

"Welllll...we're humans now...so you can have your first ever..."

"O-okay..." He looked nervous.

"Does it tickle a lot?"

"Oh yeah."

He winced and tried to brace himself as she blew into his belly.

"EEEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAPLEJACK! THAT-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MO-MOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Aaw..." Applejack pouted as Raph recovered.

"God, that was powerful..."

"Eeyup."

"I never thought it would be that much...heh...heh...stahahap..."

She traced the rim of his belly button.

"Stop what?" She teased.

"HahahahaHAHAHA GET YOUR FINGER OUHOUHOUHOUT OF THERE!"

"You're no fun..."

Raph curled up before she could tickle him again.

"Raphie, come out of that ball."

"No. Can't make me."

"Oh yes I can." Applejack brushed her finger on his side.

He squeaked.

'Notgonnadoitnotgonnadoitnot-'

"Come on..."

"Heh...hehehehehehe..."

"Tickle tickle!"

"Okahahahay I'll do ihihihit..." Raph unwillingly uncurled himself.

"Good boy. This is hilarious. My 'badass' boyfriend is a ticklish softie." Applejack snorted.

"Not funny," he pouted.

"It is very funny!" She snorted when he grabbed her by the sides.

"Oh yeah? Laugh at this."

They tickle wrestled for a few seconds, then Raph rolled on top of Applejack.

"Don't you dare get off me now," she hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, beautiful."

He suddenly felt his hands around the string holding her bikini top up. She gasped.

"I-I'm still a..."

"Shhhh. Me too. We don't have to."

"I want you. No, I need you."

Raph quickly locked the door and bolted back.

"Ah! Oh...oh my gosh...that was amazing..." Applejack panted.

"N-no kidding..." Raph had a red blush.

"W-wait. What if you're-"

"Then that'll be terrific." She snuggled into his chest as he giggled.

"Hey Raphie. I heard that you're more sensitive after doing that..."

"Oh come on!"

"You'll never catch a break, Raphie."


End file.
